Peleas bobas
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: OS. La vida continua y con ella, las típicas peleas insignificantes en la caótica vida en la casa de los Koishikawa y los Matsuura.¿Qué será esta vez? Entren para averiguarlo. Fic tras el final de la serie.


Avisos previos:

*La trama y los personajes de Marmalade Boy – La familia crece – son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

*Esta historia está hecha por y para fans de la serie

Nota de la autora: Es curioso que el primer fanfic de animé que publique sea de ésta serie y no de Inuyasha, pero ya saben cómo es la imaginación. Una vez que tienes una idea, hay que anotarla o la muy bribona se te escapa.

Bien, aquí vamos… espero que les guste…

**Peleas bobas**

Era una mañana como todas en la casa de las familias Koishikawa y Matsuura. Bueno, no tan normal en el estricto significado de la palabra, pero eso era lo común ahí. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la boda de Meiko y Namura –más conocido como Natchan-, lo cual también significaba que Rumi y Chiyako tenían unos cuantos meses de embarazo, lo cual las tenía más hambrientas de lo que la gente podría imaginar. Los futuros padres estaban de un lado para otro, cumpliendo los antojos y caprichos de las felices madres. Michael, quien seguía en Japón, se reía a más no poder al ver lo rápido que iban Jin y Youji por una y otra cosa para ellas. Claro que la risa se le acababa de golpe cuando era él el que tenía que salir en bicicleta a un puesto 24/7 a comprar helado o uno que otro pastel de fruta. No, así sí que deseaba no haberse quedado.

Meiko vivía en Hiroshima y estaba sumergida en otro proyecto literario, mientras que su adorado esposo estaba dando clases en una secundaria. Ella, que extrañaba a su mejor amiga, le había rogado a Miki que la visitara en las vacaciones. A la familia de esta, el asunto del viaje le había parecido una reverenda tontería. ¿Viajar a Hiroshima con ese clima? Era una locura. Lo único que sacaría con el viaje era pescar un resfriado de por lo menos uno o dos meses, postrándola en la cama. No, señor. Aun cuando ya era mayor de edad, no la dejarían salir con el implacable invierno que había tomado Hiroshima. Ella había esperado contar con el apoyo de su amado esposo, pero el muy obediente y encantador – nótese el sarcasmo – la había traicionado dándoles la razón a los mayores, apelando a que pronto harían el viaje familiar y no era conveniente que se resfriara. Muy bonito. Él se preocupaba de que el viaje no se diera y no por su salud.

Esas eran las ocasiones en las que lo único que deseaba era estrangular a Yuu por comportarse de esa forma, es decir, sonreír inocentemente y dejarla sola cuando trataba de convencer a sus padres. Mira que dejarla a la merced de las tiernas sonrisas de las embarazadas, que valiente ¿no? Era más que lógico que, ante ellas, la batalla estaba perdida antes de que abriese la boca. Ya tendría un tiempecito para ajustar cuentas con el cobarde de Matsuura. Después recordó que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Claro. La primera vez que estaban cenando todos juntos, él le había interrumpido cuando ella estaba alegando de que ellos no pensaban en sus sentimientos de hijos ante la situación del divorcio. Él había respondido tranquilamente que era decisión de ellos el volver a casarse y que debería ser más considerada con los sentimientos de sus padres y dejar de centrarse en sí misma. Argh, sí que era bueno con las palabras. El muy bribón debería haber estudiado psicología y especializarse en problemas de familia en vez de haberse ido una temporada a USA y haber optado por Arquitectura.

En fin, no sabía de qué se sorprendía si él siempre había sido así. En fin, nuevamente se había rendido y tuvo que llamar a Meiko para decirle que tendrían que posponer el viaje porque sus padres no lo encontraban muy razonable y porque, además, Yuu se había pasado al lado oscuro.

-Mmmm…. Bien, no importa – Respondió Meiko – Puedo hablar con Natchan y viajamos nosotros a Tokio. Además, echamos de menos a los chicos, después de todo.

-… - Miki se quedó muda ante su respuesta – Bien… - Rezongó – Avísame en cuanto hagan planes.

-Claro. Estamos en contacto – Se despidió

-Sin duda alguna – Rio Miki, algo más animada – Adiós

-Hasta pronto – Dijo Meiko, antes de colgar

Miki estaba más que molesta. ¿Por qué siempre le cortaban los planes de esa forma cuando ya estaba animada en realizarlos? Su familia tenía la mala costumbre de meterse en su vida más veces de las que a ella le agradaba y, por más que les dijera, no la dejaban tranquila. Michael era un chico que, la mayor parte del tiempo, la apoyaba. Claro que esta vez, había decidido traicionarla y no había dicho nada a su favor cuando ella le pidió ayuda. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a darle esa miradita que decía claramente "no puedo ayudarte" y siguió comiendo tan tranquilo como siempre. ¡Rayos! Estaba sola. Claro que el mayor traidor en la cosa no era Michael, sino Yuu.

Apenas y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer más, además de llamar a Meiko, se dio un baño y se fue a su cuarto, el cual ahora compartía con el _adorable traidor_ que tenía por esposo. Abrió el closet y saco un futon y unas sábanas. ¿No le había gustado dejarla sola y a merced de sus padres? Pues, perfecto. Dormiría solo. Menuda sorpresa se llevaría cuando entrara y la hallara dormida en el futon. Se carcajeo mentalmente mientras apagaba la luz y se acomodaba en el futon. Lo que no recordó, en medio de sus risas mentales y su rabieta, era que él tendría un turno nocturno en la cafetería en la que solía trabajar antes. Su antiguo jefe le había pedido que limpiara el local y organizara los escaparates, la vitrina y la bodega.

Ella no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Se quedó pegada a la ventana mirando el cielo. Eran las 5 am cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y él apareció. Su mirada parecía muy desconcertada.

Y sí que lo estaba. Yuu, al verla, se quedó bastante preocupado ¿Qué hacía despierta tan temprano? La respuesta le vino a la mente cuando vio el futon en el suelo. Seguía molesta por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella sí que era rencorosa. Al verle, ella cruzo los brazos y le miro, dispuesta a comenzar su regaño, pero él tenía una idea en mente y era mejor ponerla en práctica de inmediato.

-… - Miki abrió la boca para comenzar su discurso – Yuu ¿Se puede saber dónde…?

-Siento no haberte recordado que tenía el turno que le prometí a Kijima en la cafetería, pero era necesario para que él me encontrara algo que le pedí – Dijo, sacando un pequeño estuche de joyería – Feliz aniversario.

-… ¿A-Aniversario? – Bueno, bueno. Ahora sí que sentía una tonta con todas sus letras. Él trabajando un poco con su antiguo jefe para conseguirle un regalo y ella queriendo regañarlo – Este… yo… ¿Me das un segundo? Tengo que buscar algo abajo.

-Te acompaño

-No, no. Espérame aquí – Dijo, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

A pesar de que sentía curiosidad, la esperó en la habitación. Ella, por su parte, buscó la caja que tenía guardada para él en la bodega de la cocina y, después de colocarle un bonito moño que tenía por ahí, subió rápidamente a su cuarto. Allí seguía él, con el bonito estuche en la mano. Ella se sentó junto a él en la cama y dejo su caja entre ellos.

-Bien. Damas primero – Dijo ella – me costó que Michael me ayudara pero él me ayudo con tu regalo. Ábrelo.

-Gracias – Dijo, abriendo la caja. Al descubrir el plástico que tenía dentro, vio que su regalo era una maqueta a escala de la torre de Tokio con sus alrededores cuidadosamente hecha. – Vaya… creo que tendremos que regalarle una bicicleta nueva ¿No crees? – Rió, entregándole el estuche – Bien, es tu turno, ábrelo.

Al abrirlo, encontró una bonita peineta de plata con mariposas formadas por cuatro zafiros medianos. ¿Cuánto le había costado? No quería ni imaginarse la suma que había gastado. Quedo tan emocionada que solo pudo correr la caja con la maqueta aun lado y lo abrazo. Él entendió que le había gustado su regalo y la envolvió en sus brazos. Habían pasado por tantas cosas que peleas bobas como esas no iban a separarlos.

Silenciosamente, Yuu la separo un poco y la beso suavemente. Ella entendió el mensaje y cerró la puerta con llave. La familia sabía que, cuando su puerta estaba cerrada con llave, ellos deseaban algo de privacidad para compartir un tiempo a solas. Ella volvió rápidamente a su lado y se recostaron en su cama. Él era tierno y muy delicado en cuanto a la intimidad de su relación. Jamás la había forzado a nada. Siempre le daba su espacio, habían existido problemas y si, se había enojado, pero siempre había descubierto que ella no era responsable de dichos malentendidos. Siempre era culpa de algún tercero que deseaba separarlos.

La noche fue muy dulce para ambos, cargada con ternura, mimos, caricias, palabras tiernas susurradas al oído y, sobretodo, muchísimo amor. Ambos terminaron exhaustos y se durmieron abrazados. Durmieron alrededor de seis horas y, al mediodía, se reunieron con la familia a desayunar. Para nadie era desconocida la fecha especial, ya que Chiyako había preparado dos tartas de fruta para el desayuno luego de ir a su cuarto y haber encontrado la puerta con llave. El aniversario que se celebraba era de cuando ambas familias se habían mudado juntas a esa casa. La familia era muy feliz junta y lo que más alegraba a Rumi y a Chiyako era saber que sus hijos eran felices juntos.

A la hora del almuerzo, sonó el timbre y Miki fue a abrir la puerta, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Meiko y a Natchan detrás de esta. Después de pellizcarse, grito de la felicidad y se abrazó a su amiga, quien le devolvió el abrazo, feliz con tal bienvenida.

-¿¡Por qué no me avisaste! – Pregunto, feliz

-Bueno, por algo se llaman sorpresas ¿O no? Quería felicitarte por el aniversario de tu familia. Aun no puedo creer que ya sean dos años en los que están ustedes seis. Aun mas de que estén todos cuerdos, bueno… algo así. – Dijo Meiko, entre risas

-Sí, bueno. Mis padres y los de Yuu siempre se han llevado bien y lo demás vino con el tiempo. Pero, bueno, pasen, pasen. – Invito y luego llamo a la familia - ¡Hay visitas!

La familia se reunió con ellos y pasaron una tarde muy agradable. Al llegar la noche, Meiko y Natchan invitaron a Miki y Yuu a comer al restorán de una amiga de Meiko a las afueras de la ciudad. Se arreglaron en casa de Meiko y disfrutaron de camino al lugar con una agradable conversación.

-¿Fueron a ver a tus padres? – Pregunto Miki, bastante sorprendida

-Si – Respondió su amiga – Esta vez fue una tarde muy agradable. Mi madre está feliz y le dedica mucho tiempo a su jardín, más del que solía estar. Mi padre ha tenido mucho trabajo pero ahora trata de delegar lo que no le parece urgente y salen juntos más frecuentemente. Al parecer, han vuelto a enamorarse – Sonrió, complacida por lo que contaba

-Eso suena muy bien – Concordó Miki, abrazada al brazo de Yuu, quien la apegó a él al verla temblar por el frio.

La cena fue muy agradable a pesar de lo corta que le pareció a todos. Después de comer y cancelar la cuenta, dieron un paseo por el Santuario Meiji. La noche estaba algo fría por lo que decidieron tomar una taza de té y siguieron charlando

-Y bien ¿Han pensado ya en formar familia? – Pregunto Meiko, carcajeándose al ver lo rojos que se habían puesto sus amigos

-¿Y ustedes? – Contraataco Miki

-La verdad sí, pero aun no es el tiempo. Solo llevamos un par de meses más de matrimonio que ustedes, así que es muy pronto. Pero de que lo hemos pensado, sí.

-Nosotros aún no hemos decidido nada, aún es muy pronto y ya hay dos embarazadas en casa… con tres, ya sería un caos… -Razono Yuu – No digo que tú seas un problema – Le aclaro a Miki – A lo que me refiero es que ya es mucho lio con nuestras madres a poco tiempo de tener a sus bebes.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No tenías que decirlo, ya había entendido.

-¿Cuánto tienen Rumi y Chiyako? – Preguntaron Meiko y Natchan

-Ya van para los seis meses y medio, creo – Dijo Miki.

-Vaya. No falta mucho

-Sí, y no quiero ni estar en casa para cuando llegue el día. Michael, Miki y yo ya fuimos designados con tareas para el _gran día_ – Mascullo Yuu.

-… -Meiko no pudo evitar carcajearse al imaginar el revuelo que habría en esa casa en tres meses más – Ahora que recuerdo. ¿Has sabido algo de tus amigos de América? Recuerdo que me contaste que tu amiga Doris tendría un bebe pronto ¿Ya nació?

-Sí. Y por eso no quiero estar en casa para el día que mi madre y Rumi tengan a sus bebes. Brian dice que la casa donde viven quedo patas arriba cuando su hijo nació. Él y Will tuvieron que ordenar todo mientras que Jenny y Doris estaban en el hospital. Mientras que Miki tiene que tener listos los bolsos de ambas y Michael tiene que llevárselos en bicicleta, el encargado de ordenar el desorden que dejen seré yo…

-Sabes que yo me quedare en casa contigo, así que no te quejes. No vas a ordenar todo tú solo – Le recordó Miki

Entre risas, recordaron todas y cada una de las anécdotas que les habían pasado como grupo a lo largo del tiempo que se conocían. Bromas, malentendidos, celos, confusiones, problemas y tantos otros momentos se hacían lejanos.

Para Meiko y Natchan, el mayor problema había sido que los padres de ella se opusieran a su relación. Las malas lenguas habían inventado cosas terribles y eso los hacia negarse a que su hija mantuviera una relación con un hombre ocho años mayor que ella. Pero, con el tiempo, supieron conocerlo y saber que él era un buen hombre y dejaron de escuchar a las personas y confiaron en el juicio de su hija,

Miki y Yuu, por su parte, habían pasado por muchos problemas a lo largo de su historia. Malos entendidos, gente que no los dejaba en paz y, por sobre todo, la confusión que sintieron al creer que podían ser hermanos por parte de padre, lo que los hizo sufrir más de lo que ya habían sufrido. Sus propios padres aclararon el error y eso les permitió estar juntos definitivamente.

La vida de ambos como pareja, además, se veía en riesgo por sus constantes y airadas peleas bobas, pero, por suerte, ahora estaban juntos y no tenían intención de separase en mucho, mucho tiempo.

**FIN**

_Bien. Ya está. Ahora, es su turno para darme su opinión._

_¡Un abrazo! **XelTwilight4ever34.**_


End file.
